All For You
by ignotumvirtus
Summary: Annabeth was a nervous wreck. But still, seeing him, standing there like dumbfounded by her presence, she couldn't help but feel better. Like he was lifting the weight of world from her all over again. Percy and Annabeth's reunion in Son of Neptune.


**Re: Ahaha so there are probably a million of these out there (by now) and I'm just going to be adding my version to these ever-growing stories. Annabeth reunites with Percy… Epic angst fluff shit… yadda yadda, you get the point by now, I'm sure. My story is just a one shot, mostly because I'll never have time to write a legit story before the release of Son of Neptune (I've already pre-ordered it :D). It's rated T for mild language, and I think that's it. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Nico: Re doesn't own the PJO series, TLO, or SoN, cause otherwise some serious shit would be going down.**

**Re: xD Yeah seriously, it'd be like Jersey Shore meets 16 and Pregnant PJO style.**

**Nico: Re doesn't own those either.**

**Re: And sadly, I don't own you T_T -huggles-**

**Nico: -_-' weirdo.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All for You

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's not like the world will stop for him. He may be a hero of Olympus, he may be your boyfriend, he may be important to a good number of people, but the world doesn't give a damn. Do you think it's worth anything to just sit here, and cry your eyes out like a baby? Aren't you the strong woman who led him to his victory, who guided him through it all? Do you have no faith in yourself?

Annabeth shudders again, and cuddles into her blankets. She tucks her head into her arm, breathing in the scent of his sweatshirt. It smells like the sea and something warmer, a familiar smell that only he has. The ship rocks back and forth in the air, she knows because her bed is against a vibrating wall. There are only a few hours left of nighttime, and Annabeth can not wait for it to be over. She reminds herself that she can't be too emotional. All his memories are gone, everything about them is gone. It's just Annabeth and Percy. But it won't feel like that. It'll feel like Annabeth and a stranger. And it will hurt. Oh, will it hurt.

It's been two months since she's seen him. Annabeth remembers complaining about how annoying it was spending every waking second with him, but now… Now she would rather have that than... The nothing she has now. Her thoughts are a scattered mess. Nothing has made sense since he left. She thought her life was crazy then… but now…

As her head churns and the dark room begins to spin, Annabeth feels sleep sink in, and fights it with everything she's has. Unfortunately, that's not much…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When morning comes, it arrived as a slamming door. Annabeth bolted upright, coming face to face with Nico. She sighed, hitting his arm in annoyance. He gave her a soft smile, and it reminded her that she's not the only who misses Percy.

"We're less than a mile from the Roman Camp. You should get ready," Nice smoothed her hair down, and Annabeth winced. Nico kept his grin plastered on his face, and for a second Annabeth felt a bit lighter. But then a heavy wave of guilt crushed her, and she looked away from his face.

"Nico… About what happened last week," this was the last time she could ever face him before she went to go get her boyfriend back. "You know I have to tell him. And you know I can't feel that way about you…"

Nico's face finally fell, and he reaches for her hand. Annabeth flinched against his touch. She's about to comfort him, but he cuts her off.

"I know you're going to try and make me feel better, but there's really no use," Nico chuckled mournfully, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I'm the son of Death, it's a bit hard to be cheerful all the time."

Annabeth doesn't respond, because she knows he has more to say.

"I'm not sorry I told you how I feel… And violated your space," Nico finally said.

Annabeth couldn't help but snort, "You violated my space alright. Wait until Percy finds out, he'll send you straight to the Underworld."

Nico grinned, "Been there, done that." His face sobered up immediately, "I am sorry for bringing this all up at the wrong time." He shifted so he could stand up, "But I'm not sorry for kissing you, and I know you'll deny it, but you did kiss back." Annabeth looked up at him.

"I won't deny it," she said quietly. "I just needed something to make me feel… something." Annabeth sighed, wondering how stupid she sounded.

Nico looked at her like he understood, he pulled her into a hug, and this time Annabeth held him tightly to her. "I know. I took advantage, and I shouldn't have done it, but Annabeth… I just needed you. I hadn't realized at the time that… That you were so… broken," he whispers the last word, and Annabeth stiffens. Broken, it's such a perfect word for what she's feeling right now. She wondered why she didn't find that word before.

"Thank you," Annabeth finally said, pushing away from Nico. He smiled again, brushing away her bangs so he can kiss her forehead. It's such a tender moment, but Annabeth only wanted that kind of affection from one person. And that person was not Nico. "Nico," she began. "Let me get ready. I need time to prepare myself."

Nico nodded again, and this time he really did leave. For a brief moment, Annabeth wanted to chase after him, not because she liked him back, but because she's so damn lonely.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The ship came to a complete stop, right outside the camp. A few minutes ago, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Chiron had gone ahead to make peace with the camp. Lupa quickly ordered the gates to be opened, but the campers seemed uneasy. The feeling went both ways. Chiron had offered Annabeth to come with him and Jason's group to make peace, but she refused. She still felt a heaviness in her heart, and wasn't ready to deal with it just yet.

Annabeth was the first person to get off the ship, and she was instantly surrounded by Roman campers, all quiet and watchful. Chiron and Lupa forced everyone to back off, so the Greek campers had room to file out. Behind Annabeth, Clarisse clasped her hand, giving it a strong squeeze. It surprised her, but Annabeth was glad to have the support. Rachel was just behind Clarisse, next to Nico. Annabeth took her natural place on Chiron's right hand side. And Clarisse guarded his left, for protection. Jason came quietly behind her while the rest of the Greeks were filing out.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered in her ear. Annabeth could hear something odd in his voice. Concerned, she followed him toward the back of the crowd, where it was less cramped.

"Well? What's going on?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms. She was about to hug herself, but made herself stop; she didn't want to look weak in front of these people.

"The Romans are a little wary about us coming to their camp. They think it's an invasion. But it'll be sorted out after we get into the details of what's been going on these past two months," he said. Annabeth looked back at him, wondering why he was telling her this. She didn't care much for how agreement would work, only that it _would_ work out. "And then there's Percy," he said quietly.

Annabeth's heart did a cartwheel when she heard his name. No one had even dared to whisper it around Annabeth, fearing she would lose her sanity. Truthfully she wished someone would talk to her about it, but no one knew how to approach her. She didn't blame them, everyone was on edge with the start of a new war, and a heartbroken girl was the last thing on their minds. When it didn't hurt too much, Annabeth couldn't help but wonder why Jason always had her there when the subject of Percy came up. He could clearly see how much damage it did to her just to mention his name.

"What about Percy?" she whispered, not meeting Jason's eyes. Saying his name was like pouring cold water across her chest, it was cold, but it burned at the same time. It wasn't like she wasn't used to being surprised by the sudden mention of her lost boyfriend. Just about two weeks ago she had a nightmare of Percy falling out of a canoe. It was a very odd dream, considering she had her Yankees cap on, and wasn't invisible. On top of that, Annabeth was happy in the dream: she laughed when he flipped out the canoe, and was ready to help him out. However, he didn't come to the surface. Annabeth started panicking.

"_Remember your life line, dummy!"_ She had shouted, hoping he would hear. But there was no answer. Suddenly, day became night, and darkness surrounded her in her dream state. In the background a wolf could be heard howling, and for some reason, Annabeth could translate it as, "welcome."

"Well there are a couple things about him," Jason began, snapping Annabeth out of her thoughts. "You said he was invulnerable, but that didn't prove to be correct, especially since Chiron managed to hold him down while I nicked him on the arm."

"You fought?" Annabeth gasped, horrified at the though of Chiron harming Percy in anyway.

Jason looked at her oddly, "You couldn't honestly expect us to settle things peacefully. Percy is in command here, like I'm doing with Camp Half-Blood. We were just about ready to kill each other before Lupa came."

"And then?" Annabeth wondered.

"Then we settled it."

Annabeth shut her eyes, balling her hands into fists. She had to ask the question that had been on her mind since they found out where Percy was.

"What does he remember?" she murmured, the question was just under her breath.

Jason smiled a bit, "At first, not much. We drilled him on a few basic things. He was a nervous wreck, especially when we mentioned him mom. He was like, 'I know I have one, and she means a lot to me, I think, but I can't remember anything about her. I can't remember her name.' So we told him her name, and his only response to that was, 'Blue?' Like he wasn't sure what he was talking about." Annabeth suppressed a smile, he was better than she though he was.

"What else did he say?"

"He said everything comes in fragments, like the way my memories do. He remembers he's the Son of Poseidon. But some things are just random, like when we asked him about New York all he could say was, 'I lived there. And my math teacher literally wanted to kill me.' Then he looked at Chiron like he was god. 'And you were my history teacher!' I think we can trigger memories by giving him little stuff. For instance, Chiron asked what he knew about the old Great Prophecy. Percy looked kind of confused but then he went, 'I think I'm supposed to have my soul reaped.' I'm sure this strategy could work for me, so I'm going to try it when I see my old friends."

Annabeth took a deep breath, "So where am I in all of this?"

Jason's face fell, "We want you to continue to work with Percy. I know it's going to be tough for you, but you're his only hope. Keep triggering memories out of his head, even if he doesn't want them. Chiron said Percy would need his past if he ever wanted to succeed in the future."

Annabeth exhaled the air she didn't remember holding, "Does he even know me?"

Again, Jason expression tightened, "Percy hasn't been here long, he spent most of the time running from monster apparently. I think it was Medusa's sisters or something. So you're lucky in the sense that Percy didn't have time to establish a relationship with anyone."

Annabeth nodded, relieved. She remembered Piper telling her that there was a possibility that Jason had a girlfriend at the Roman camp. It had made Annabeth sick to even think of Percy with someone else, without even realizing she existed.

"And?" she forced herself to say.

"He remembers you. Just your name, though. That was the toughest thing for him, I think. We asked if he remembered his old friends and he says, 'Her name's Annabeth, but I'm not sure what she is to me.' We tried to give some him some basics about you, your hair color and stuff, but he apparently already knew that. But Percy has a really tough time remembering your experiences together and your personality. The thing is, Chiron was trying really hard to get him to remember. The only thing he could manage was, 'I think she liked dams. Like, Hoover Dam?' When I asked him about it, he said it was like someone was purposely blocking that from him. Chiron for some reason understood that, but I still don't get it," Jason sighed. Annabeth bit her lip in thought before speaking.

"I know why," she said.

Jason caught her eyes, "You do?"

"Yeah," was all she could manage to squeak out.

"So?" he pushed.

Annabeth took another deep breath to steady herself, "Hera never liked me or Percy. I think she still has a grudge against us, even after all this time. That's why he can't remember me."

Jason's eyebrows scrunched together, "That makes sense. And you are a big part of Percy's life right? At least the part of his life when he found out he was a demigod." Annabeth nodded silently, wondering where this was going. "That's just it!" Jason suddenly grinned, excited. "The part of Percy's life that he needs to remember is his life at Camp Half-Blood. But that's the part of his life that he spent with you! And it makes sense because we can easily pull memories from before he found out he was a demigod, but the minute we mention you, Percy blanks. You've been together so long, it's practically half his life he's forgetting. That's why Chiron was pushing so hard, if he can remember anything about you, he can remember anything at all! As for the block, that's obviously Juno. But I'm sure you can get through to Percy, Annabeth, I'm sure if you just worked with him for a little while, he'd remember everything in no time."

Annabeth could feel a part of her spreading out in happiness, the part that had been dormant for too many long months. But she refused to get her hopes up with Jason's news. She knew Hera in a different way than Jason had. Hera was merciless to her, and would give Annabeth as much grief as she wished, even if it put the whole world at stake. Annabeth knew Jason was Hera's favorite, which is exactly why he saw the task of getting Percy's memories back to be easy. But he could never realize just how much Hera favored him, or how much she despised Percy and Annabeth. But Annabeth didn't want to explain this to Jason just yet. _Let him find out for himself, _she thought. Instead Annabeth just agreed.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot. But don't get your hopes too high," she said in an unaffected tone. Jason's ecstatic face suddenly dropped, but then he gave her a kind look.

"You took, keep your head up, cause I'm sure it's going to be tough, but you can do it," he answered, ruffling her hair. She mad an annoyed sound, and Jason laughed dropping his hand. Annabeth sighed as she straightened out her hair. _Since when had these boys gotten so tall_? She wondered. It seemed like just yesterday when Percy and she were dancing in a gymnasium, where she could easily peer over his head in search of the Di Angelo siblings. Then again, Percy had grown just about a head taller since then, towering over her form. Annabeth sighed again, out of longing. She wanted to be tucked in his arms right now, with his chin on top of her head and hers against his chest. Again, Jason snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Chiron and Lupa are coming this way."

Sure enough, they were walking side by side, leading a procession of Greek and Roman campers towards what looked like a larger version of Camp Half Blood's mess hall. Jason easily slipped back into place when they approached. In contrast, Annabeth dumbly stumbled on Chiron's hooves while walking toward the back of the line. She heard a few snickers and earned a couple of pitying looks, but Chiron caught her arm before she could escape.

"I believe there is someone who is eagerly waiting to see you," he whispered in her ear. Annabeth felt her heart stammer in her chest. "We're just going to explain what's been going on for the past two months to all the campers here. I was planning to personally explain the situation to Percy myself, but Lupa finds it better this way. We already placed Percy in the kitchen to wait for you. It's the back door of the mess hall, to your left. I'm allowing you some time with him before I come back there myself to talk with both of you. You should have about an hour, at the most."

Annabeth wanted to sob right there. She wanted nothing more than to see him before, but now all she wanted to do was hop on that ship and sail right back to Camp Half Blood. Annabeth was terrified, unprepared, and just about ready to scream at Chiron.

Instead, she muttered a quick, "Thanks." Then Annabeth took her place on Chiron's right. A few murmurs managed to reach her ears from the crowd.

"Who's she?"

"I heard she's a friend of that new kid, Percy."

"She looks kind of weak."

"Is she second in command, or something?"

"I thought it was the ugly chick on Chiron's left."

At that last statement, Clarisse sent a death glare to the crowd and they immediately shut up. Annabeth tried to ignore the fact that someone called her weak. They were just calling it how they saw it, and in this case, they were right. A new determination was set in her eyes. She would not be weak in front of anyone like this again. She'd get her boyfriend back, she'd protect him and make sure he was always safe with her. She'd prove everyone here wrong. Even the kind ones, Nico, Clarisse, Jason, Chiron, all those who saw her as fragile and emotionally damaged, she'd show them they were wrong. Annabeth was going to stand up and fight for Percy, just like the old days.

With that in her mind, Annabeth pushed through the crowd and marched right into the kitchen.

And slammed straight into Percy.

The force knocked them both on to their butt, and they both weakly mumbled an apology. Percy looked at her first, and watched as she rubbed her forehead. She was muttering complaints, something about, 'stupid seaweed brain' and 'hard headed idiot.' Wordlessly, Percy got up and walked behind her, shutting the kitchen door. It locked instantly from the inside, insuring that they would have privacy. Annabeth gulped when she heard the click of the lock, her confidence was suddenly no where to be found. Percy gently grabbed her hands and hauled her up. He only got a quick look into her eyes before she collapsed again.

"Annabeth?" he asked nervously, surprised that she had fallen again. In a small part of Percy's mind, he liked the way Annabeth's name slid off his tongue; it was like she belonged to him.

"One minute," she gasped staring at his shoes. She felt like she was going to vomit on them. Percy was just like she remembered. His hair unruly, worry fresh on his face, eyes green as the ocean, and that scent that she loved so much. He was all there, in the flesh. But at the same time, Annabeth could tell that it wasn't right. There was something in his eyes, like he was unsure of what she was to him. And that's what undid her. Because after all this time, she waited for Percy to return the feelings she felt for so long. But now, here they were, back to the beginning, strangers… again.

Annabeth wanted to cry. She wanted to launch herself in his arms and sob like a little girl. But in the back of her head, she knew he didn't know what to do anymore. He no longer knew how to hold her tightly, stroke her hair and kiss her softly on the head to remind her that it was okay. For Zeus's sake, barely even knew her!

Percy, a little bit unnerved by the fact Annabeth was face down like she was worshipping him, bent down to grab her chin. He didn't know what possessed him to touch her like that, but if felt right.

"Um," he struggled to come up with something to say. "Uh… You're Annabeth," he said. Then Percy cursed himself inwardly, for sounding so dumb. But seemed to trigger something in Annabeth, her sad face suddenly broke into a smile.

"Yeah, I am," she answered. Percy, for a short second, was dazzled. She had an absolutely gorgeous smile, and he was glad it was because of him. Annabeth tried to renew the confidence in herself. She was here with Percy, at last, and all she could do was sob? _Get up and get him girl!_ She told herself, surprised at own her thoughts. It was what Silena had told her just over two years ago, when Annabeth admitted her feelings about Percy to the Aphrodite girl. Thinking about Silena still made her heart hurt, but the words seemed to strengthen her a bit. She had made a pledge to Silena back then that she'd win over Percy. And now, Annabeth planned to do it again and be just as successful. Straightening herself to sitting position, she sized up Percy. He blushed under gaze, but held it. "It's good you remember my name, I guess," she said. It was a stupid way to start a conversation, but Annabeth knew screaming, _'You moron, I'm your fucking girlfriend!'_ wouldn't be appropriate either.

Percy couldn't help it, she was really pretty. Now he kind of wished he unlocked to door, only so if he pounced on her, she had a chance at escaping. It was a little weird thinking that this girl might have meant something to him. He couldn't really imagine dating someone like her, she was way out of his league. As his thoughts got lost, he suddenly blurted out the only thing he knew about her.

"Do you like dams?" he asked quickly, then turned a deeper shade of red. Percy was sure his head was going to explode from the heat coming off his face, but Annabeth simply laughed again. He liked her laugh, it wasn't too girly, but it wasn't dark or evil either (and Zeus knew he heard enough cackling from those witches who were chasing him these last two months). Her laugh matched her looks, it was pretty.

"I like architecture. You know the Gateway Arch, the Empire State Building, and the Golden Gate Bridge. And yes, I like the Hoover Dam as well," she winked when mentioning the dam, and Percy solidified his original assumption. He had to be her friend. There was no way a girl this cute would want to go out with him. He had to have been her best friend or something, like the one girls sob to when their boyfriends fight with them. Percy sighed inwardly at that thought, it would've made his old life better, but he doubted this girl liked him that much. _At least you were friends with someone like this,_ he argued to himself. _Who knows, maybe her boyfriend ran off with a nymph or something,_ his inner mind suggested. _Very likely,_ he responded. It took him another minute before something hit him. It was another memory.

"_We were going to go to Greece this year. My dad was going to take me to see the –"_

"The Parthenon!" Percy shouted, looking at Annabeth. She seemed shaken by his outburst but nodded quickly.

"Yes, the Parthenon. That's one of my favorites. You remembered?" Annabeth looked like he just gave her the lottery. He struggled to come up with more to please her, and it the end, no memories would show themselves. Percy was frustrated with himself, but he knew he had to answer to Annabeth truthfully.

"You went with your dad, I think. That's all I can remember," he admitted. Annabeth looked proud of him either way, which for some reason pulled at his heart.

"I never went with my family, Percy. I had to stay behind and help with the War," she said. And Percy nodded like he knew what she was talking about. Lupa had told him what happened on this coast during the War, but Chiron had only given him a rough idea of what happened on the east coast.

"I was involved with it or something. At least, that's what Chiron told me," he answered.

Annabeth smiled like she found something funny, "Yeah. You had a pretty big part in it."

"What about you?" He suddenly asked. "What was I to you?"

Annabeth swallowed, everything in the room felt cramped now. She bit her lip, trying to figure out how to answer him. If she said 'friends' it would just about kill her. Annabeth knew what she had to say, but she wasn't sure if she could get it out. Taking a deep breath, she looked Percy straight in the eye.

"You we're had a pretty big part of my life too, Seaweed Brain," She whispered softly. Annabeth took his hand in hers, irrationally scared that he would run.

For an extremely long time, Percy just stared at their hands. She watched him worriedly, afraid for her heart now. Finally, he glanced up at her.

"Wise Girl," he murmured. There was such an intensity in his eyes, so powerful that Annabeth was almost moved to tears by it. Percy was looking at her like he was going to hold up the world for her all over again, like he was going to worship her with everything he had. Oh, there was just so much of this feeling, so much love. All of it was just swimming in his deep green eyes, just for her. Annabeth couldn't help it, she actually cried.

_He remembers. He remembers. He remembers. _It was her new mantra. Those words were so pure in her heart, they were her soul, her salvation. Everything just hit her hard, and it hurt in such a beautiful way.

Percy circled his arms around her, tucking her tightly into his chest. She buried her face into his neck, breathing in his scent, memorizing the feeling and the warmth. Percy kissed her hair gently, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"It's alright, I'm fine, Annabeth," he assured her quietly.

"It's better than alright, you're back! And you remember…" she sobbed, grabbing at his T-shirt to hold him closer. She never felt so complete until now, never felt so happy.

Percy chuckled, "I guess you're right." Annabeth cried for a bit longer, until she pulled back to get a good look at him. He smiled softly, rubbing her wet cheek to wipe away the tears.

"I'm always right," she sniffed, trying to act normal. Percy laughed a bit, kissing her nose playfully.

"True," he answered. His lips traveled to her forehead, down both cheeks, and finally hesitated right next to her lips. "I missed you, Wise Girl," Percy whispered before crushing his mouth against hers. Annabeth gripped his neck tightly, feeling his hands grab her waist just a tight. It was hot, passionate, and everything Annabeth could wish it to be. She broke away first, gasping for breath. Percy smirked, pecking her lips one more time before backing away entirely.

Annabeth reached for him quickly, afraid he was going to really escape. She didn't want to wake up again in a lonely room with an old sweatshirt of his. Percy let her hold him, he knew she wasn't back to her old self just yet.

"Don't leave again," she murmured seriously. Percy stared at her for a long time. He then ruffled her curls and pulled Annabeth in for another hug.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I love you too much for that, Annabeth."

Annabeth shut her eyes, holding him tightly in her arms. Percy gave her just what she needed.

Himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Re: Sigh, ten pages later, and this beauty is done! Yay! I'm so happy I could finally finish this, but I feel like I rushed and the characters became to OOC. Oh, well, tell me what you think. I don't mind flames, criticism, or anything else, so review away! **

**Nico: You heard the creep, R&R!**

**Re: HEY! I AM NOT CREEPY! YOU ARE DEATH BOY.**

**Nico: -evil smirk-**

**Re: Shit. Imma run for my life now. LOVE YOU GUYS. -screams & runs-**

**Nico: -chases after-**


End file.
